hetalia_oc_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo
Tokyo '(東京, ''Tōkyō) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series, '''Hetalia: Axis Powers, and represents the capital city of Japan. He takes the human name,' Masa.' Attributes 'Appearance' A boy with short, neat black hair, brown eyes and a short stature, Tokyo dresses rather simply, formally wearing a traditional kimono, but is also seen with a red and white tracksuit, glasses and a large hair-clip to keep up his fringe. Just as Japan is often seen with a camera, Tokyo usually has a phone with him in recent years. 'Personality and Interests' Ambitious, serious and rather stubborn, Tokyo is very hard-working to the point of being a workaholic. He likes eating sushi and going to festivals, and appreciates traditional theatre and arts. Tokyo treats everything he does with the same amount of seriousness, from expanding his city's economy to sewing cosplay costumes. That being said, he also shows a lack of genuine interest in anything for the sake of it, although this may well be due to his impassive face. Due to his flat tone of voice and lack of expression, his true feelings and thoughts are next to impossible to discern, so something taken as a compliment could have easily been veiled jibe, and something that was taken as an insult may well have been a joke. Only Tokyo knows, although apparently he thinks in lists. As such, Tokyo has the ability to say something completely ridiculous and not be judged for it. Tokyo apparently speaks in an overly formal, yet rather 'manly' manner, despite his childlike appearance. Like Japan, he's very old and has recently been prone to catching fevers. He owns a Black-Headed Gull. Relationships 'Japan' Although their mannerisms are similar, sometimes Japan has as much difficulty understanding Tokyo as much as the next person, and feels distinctly uncomfortable about how fast Tokyo is moving forward. But since he is hesitant to actually do something about it, Tokyo carries on as normal regardless. 'Seoul' Due to Seoul's periodic badgering and ranting, Tokyo often feels irritated just by Seoul's presence and, despite paying him little heed, spends a lot of his energy during these exchanges wishing him away. 'Beijing' While Beijing and Seoul trade insults, Tokyo merely responds by regarding Beijing as something not worth his attention, and pointedly disregards his existence. Beijing often declares a grudge against Tokyo, but it may well be that Tokyo feels as much, if not more, animosity towards Beijing as Beijing does him. Trivia *The Black-Headed Gull is Tokyo's representative animal. *Tokyo's fevers are a reference to both the fires from the 1923 Great Kanto Earthquake, and the bombings of Tokyo in 1944 and 1945. *Tokyo's human name, Masa, can take a variety of meanings, a few of which are 'flourishing' and 'true'. *Tokyo's birthday, November 3rd, is the same day as the Tokyo Jidai Matsuri. *'NB: There may be some historical inaccuracies on this page. If any is found, notifiying the maker of this page (Whiteweaver) would be much appreciated. Please do not use, copy, or edit any content in this page without the permission of the writer. Thank you.' Category:Capital Cities Category:Male Characters